thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike O'Connor (OUA)
'Mayor Mike O'Connor '''is the mayor in Pismo Beach and a survivor in Once Upon an Apocalypse. He is a smart man, caring for his family and town. Pre-Apocalypse He was the mayor and lived with his wife and three kids. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Pilot He is on the phone with Max and Paul, who are trying to convince him not to allow the festival to go on. Mike ignores the warnings and hangs up before introducing the festival. He is interrupted by Sasha, who has collapsed and caused a scene. When she turns, everyone is running and he makes it to the bar. He is present when Walter McCloud turns into an infected, telling Paul to shoot him Barricade In a flashback, he is saying goodbye to his family before leaving the parade. Presently, he stares at Walter's dead body in shock. He then listens to Max explain the virus before civilians start banging on the door. When they are let in, Mike scolds Anne because Infected could have got in. As they argue, some infected get in, killing some of the civilians. Funhouse His family arrives at the bar, begging for entry. He lets them in and hugs them. Realizing his hypocrisy, he apologizes to Anne for yelling at her. He and his family join the group that leave the bar. When they come across the infected, he immediatly brings his family back but they are ultimatly separated. He reunites with them all and they walk down the beach when they are told Sally was bit. Cuts He is listening to the groups conversations. Later, Paul, Max and him cut off Sally's infected hand. Later, he is seen on the beach, talking to his family. Sirens When Sally reanimates, he stands in front of his family to protect them. He waits at the beach with the others. Waves When Infected raid the beach, Mike kills a few and tells the others to only grab what they need. He then assists the others to get on Ella's boat. He is seen sleeping while Lily contemplates whether she should talk about Mitchell or not. He is then seen getting off the boat when they are ambushed. Season 2 No Safety He is glaring at William's group for trying to rob them. When Maggie assists them, he is surprised but grabs his gun and follows the others. He helps kill several infected before they spot the school and run to it. He helps Brianna over before climbing himself. Shot Sandra has closed the gate on Paul, Tyler and Jesse and he questions why she locked his son outside. He joins a group to find them in the woods. They are ambushed by William, who he distracts while Beth punches Jenna. They escape and find Paul and a man named Cole. He stops Cole from trying to hurt Maggie, as she ambushed his group. Jenna and Finn appear and Finn says he doesn't want to hurt them. Mike tells him he can come back to the school with them. Jenna kills Finn and shoots Mike. They bring him to the school with the help from Richard Abrams, Ciara Munroe and Grant Ramirez. Breach He is seen unconsious, Lily staring at him and debating whether she should tell him the truth. Later, he meets Jack and Polly and hears Wendy announce that Mitchell and Lily had an affair together. He questions and she confirmed it, making him very disappointed. He is later seen running to the school when the infected get inside. Chased Mike is said to have healed from the gunshot but is not speaking to his wife. Mike overhears Max and Paul talking and they say someone killed Connor, Mike blames it on Jack. He gets rough with Jack, causing him to accidently punch Wendy to the ground, Ciara doing the same to him. When Anne announces it was her, Mike says they should kill her instead when Wendy tackles her dad down. He joins the group to chase her. When Drake kills Michelle, Mike asks if they have Tyler, but he denies it, saying he's probably dead. Mike, Marcus, Benji and Anne are sent away by Paul. Death *Drake *Himself ''(Caused) When Drake is picking people to kill, He grabs Brianna which triggers Mike to yell for him to die instead. He hugs his daughters and they stand with their mother in tears. He is about to speak when Drake shoots him in the back of the head. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected. *Himself. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *Barricade *Funhouse *Cuts *Sirens *Waves Season 2 *No Safety *Shot *Breach *Chased *Preparation *Fight for the Beach *Fight for the Beach II *Fight for the Beach III Trivia *He is the first character to be shot. Category:Once Upon an Apocalypse Category:Main Characters